One-Shots for Libraries are for Reading Only
by ElysiaWaterchild
Summary: A series of one-shots set within the universe of Libraries are for Reading Only and Welcome to the Celestial Spirit Realm. They are set within the same timeline, and within the main group we know, but have no business within the arc(s).


Gray and Juvia practically ran home, and were extremely careful to not wake Silver when they did. They thanked Asuka for babysitting and sent her home. Once the door was closed Gray pulled his wife in close and kissed her. "Did you smell the sex rolling off those two?" He asked Juvia as he began pulling off her clothing.

Juvia responded in kind and practically ripped Gray's shirt off. Once it was on the floor, she began pulling his pants, for someone who stripped unconsciously; it took a lot for someone else to get him naked. Juvia didn't mind putting in the work, because she loved the reward.

Gray sprang to attention as his pants hit the floor and once Juvia's dress was beside them, Gray and Juvia moved their hands to each other's most sensitive areas and began to explore those regions. Juvia was already wet, she'd seen Lucy naked before, and now that she didn't see the blonde as a love rival, Juvia could fully appreciate Lucy's beauty, inner and outer. She stroke her husband's hardening cock while his fingers slid into her wet folds, the moved slowly, walking and fingering each other while they headed to the bedroom. Gray kicked the door open and pushed Juvia down on the bed, kisses moving down to her pale neck. He nipped gently, wanting to mark her as his, although he didn't need to, he loved seeing his mark on her. Gray took some of the skin over Juvia's collarbone and sucked hard, leaving a dark purple mark on her skin. Juvia gasped loudly and bit her lip, they needed to stay quiet to not wake Silver.

"Oh gods Gray-sama yes," she moaned quietly as he released her and kissed the hickey. Gray began pumping his fingers furiously in her, wanting to make her groan and moan with delight, and Juvia began stroking faster because she felt Gray tense up. "Gray, you're already ready to cum my love, why is that?" She whispered into a kiss, which Gray returned with a smile. She dropped the honorific, which she tended to in the heat of sex.

"Honestly, I'm thinking of you and Lucy." Before Juvia could say anything Gray continued. "My heart only belongs to you, forever my love. But that doesn't mean I don't find other women physically appealing right?" Juvia nodded her head. "I'm sure you find other men attractive too?" Juvia had to think about that, she supposed that she did, she's had plenty of naughty thoughts over the years of other men, including Natsu, Lyon, Laxus, and a few others. "Right, so forgive me if I find the thought of you and Lucy going at each other deliciously hot."

Juvia felt a sudden shudder and her hand got very sticky. "Enough for your stamina to go out the window my dear?" Gray laughed softly and hooked his finger in, knowing she wouldn't be too far behind him. Juvia gasped again and bit down on Gray's shoulder as he hit her G-spot which resulted in a quick orgasm. She was hoping it would last longer, but she saw Gray slide off the bed and pull up the ropes. Juvia grinned brightly and shimmied down into place. "We're going to have to be quiet though."

"That's going to be difficult for you then, I'm going to try and make you scream." Gray said with a devilish smile on his face as he secured her feet to the bed frame. He moved around the Juvia's arms and pulled them up above her head and secured them together before tying them to the rope attached to the headboard. Once that was done he moved into position so that his face was over her dripping pussy and his cock was over her face. He waited for Juvia to take his cock in her mouth before he licked her slit and dug in. Gray felt Juvia shudder underneath him, he knew exactly how much she loved this, being dominated this way got her more wet than almost anything. Gray liked surprising her with these nights, because Juvia was still trying to make sure she kept him pleased. He tried explaining that he was always happy and pleased with her, and that he wasn't going anywhere, but sub-consciously he thinks, she worries that he'll leave and it was all a dream. These days remind her that his heart will always be hers. A little nip on his tip brought him back to the task at hand and he could hear Juvia whimpering underneath him. They couldn't stay like this for very long since they both got so turned on by it. Gray was almost to the breaking point anyways, and he wanted to save himself for better holes.

"Gray, Juvia's cumming." She mumbled around his cock. He shuddered at the vibrations and nodded going at her more vigorously. Suddenly he felt wet, warm liquid on his mouth as Juvia exploded on him. Gray very quickly lifted his cock out her mouth so that he wasn't spent as well and licked her all up. "Oh Gray, you need to cum too love." She moaned out as he continued to lick her dripping pussy. Once she was clean Gray grabbed a blindfold and covered Juvia's eyes.

"Now I don't want to hear you speak until I say so, understood?" Juvia nodded and smiled and laid there bare for her husband. He stood up and looked at her, his gorgeous, beautiful wife. He couldn't have asked for a better person, lover and mother to their son. Juvia had come so far from her days in Phantom Lord that Gray sometimes forgot about it. He just stood there watching her squirm in anticipation. The moonlight that beamed into their room lit up her skin like it was ice, she was that pale, her dark blue hair cascaded around her, was deeper than the sea and softer than silk. She looked a million times better and happier than she did when they first met.

With that thought, Gray picked up a flail, no attachments, just leather, and teased her toes with it. Gray watched Juvia squirm and smiled. He slowly dragged the leather tips over her legs, her thighs, and her stomach. With each new place, Gray heard Juvia breath in sharply, trying to not make much noise. She opened her legs as much as she could, entice him to drop the flail there, but Gray did not take the bait. He dragged the tips across her nipples, and watched them harden. He lightly tapped her stomach with it, moved down to her thighs and continued. He watched Juvia's face contort with pleasure, and concentration. Not making noise was difficult for her, as she was a screamer. After he thought she earned it, Gray dragged the tips of the flail across Juvia's soaking wet pussy. She gasped loudly and bit down on her lip. "No louder than that Juvia, or I'll have to gag you." Gray whispered to her. He watched her swallow hard, thinking on whether or not it would be worth it to disobey.

Gray pulled a dildo out of their dresser drawer and turned it on. He watched as Juvia's legs contracted slightly and sigh with anticipation. Gray lubed it up and brought it down to her, teasing her pussy. Juvia gasped and spread her legs, hoping for entry, but Gray did not oblige. He teased her clit, rubbing it slowly before drawing the dildo down and inserting it into Juvia's ass. He watched Juvia's face try to not scream out, and her brought his lips down to hers, kissing her lovingly. Once the dildo was all the way in, he pulled back and let it work. Juvia gasped and moaned so softly that Gray could barely hear her, which was good, but it wouldn't last he thought.

Gray brought his mouth down to Juvia's pussy again, which practically jumped up to him. He wrapped his arms around Juvia's bum pulled her in close. He loved the taste of her, and how she reacted to his touch. He ate and ate, until he felt her body shake beneath him and she once again let loose on his face. She was ready for him now. Juvia was panting, sweating a storm from the work of not being loud, and from the intense session they were in, and after her orgasm, she barely registered that Gray had moved back up her body, positioning himself above her.

Gray kissed his beloved wife, and very quickly thrust his cock into her. Juvia opened her mouth to scream, but Gray was quick and kissed her again, his hips pushing into hers forcefully. He continued to piston in her, enjoying her tight walls wrapping around his cock. He knew he wouldn't be long now, but he was ok with that. He was enjoying his wife, and he could tell by the look on her face that she was in a state of ecstasy. "Are you enjoying yourself Juvia? You can speak if you wish, quietly though." Gray asked as he nibbled on her neck and pumped furiously into her.

"Oh yes, Juvia loves this so much, she loves it when Gray takes control and does as he pleases with her." She replied her voice shaking from her heightened state. She rolled her hips into his, unable to do much tied down as she was, but she could feel Gray's tension building and wanted to make it a good one. So she did one of the only things she could do, she exercised her Kegel muscles and held on to Gray hard cock.

"Oh fuck Juvia yes, do it again." He commanded as he felt her walls contract around him. Gray felt Juvia contract and loosen, contract and loosen, as he thrust into her. "Gods I'm gonna cum soon baby." He groaned out.

"Give it all to Juvia, she's close behind Gray." Juvia replied as Gray's cock hit her cervix. "Oh fuck yes, give it all."

With that Gray let loose, the orgasm he's been holding on to since she had him in her mouth came rushing forth, filling Juvia up. "Oh yes, fuck." He exclaimed trying very hard to not be loud himself.

As Juvia felt her husband spew forth into her, she loud out her own groan and contracted once more around him before coating his cock with her juices. "Oh gods, Gray-sama, you get better each and every time." She said lovingly as Gray pulled himself and curled up beside her.

"You my love are staying like this, I will get Silver off to school, and we're not going into the guild. I'm going to spend the day making you scream my name." He said nuzzling into her neck.

Juvia groaned happily. "Gray-sama will have to let Juvia up to use the washroom in the morning though." She said drearily as sleep began to take them both.

"Yes dear, good thing we have an en-suite then right?" He replied quietly. Looking down at his wife, he saw that she was asleep. Gray kissed Juvia lovingly and laid down beside her, pulling the sheets over them and fell asleep himself.


End file.
